Nine Months of New Life
by Edwardslover304
Summary: Bella's parents divorced when she was 16. Charlie remarried to Cassandra. cassandra has a son his name is Stephan. Stephan rapes and beats Bella every month. So when the smallest mistake is made will Edward come through for Bella or will he stay away.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Hating Myself

BPOV:

Have you ever felt like dieing? Like the world you knew was turned upside down? Well that was just the beginning for me. The year I turned sixteen was the year my parents divorced. Renee left and Charlie remarried. My stepmother Cassandra also has a son. His name is Stephan. Stephan has on occasion raped me, beat me and the list goes on. So from then I looked down at what I held in my arms and knowing I could never regret my happiness.

**Present Day:**

It's been two years sense my mom left. Many attemps to kill myself failed. So birth control was my best friend until that night. Everyone had gone out so I had the house to myself. I had no need to take my birth control. But I was so very wrong. Stephan came through the door drunk and high. I ran up the stairs to lock myself in the bathroom but he caught me. He carried me into Charlie and Cassandra's room. Most likely for the bigger bed. He layed me down and started taking off his pants. I quickly ran off the bed only to be through into the wall. I picked myself off the floor.

Stephan: "Where are you going honey? I haven't had my fun in a month."

Bella: "Stephan please how about we finish this tomarrow?"

Stephan: "No you will make me happy."

He stripped me and I couldn't fight him no more so I let him have his fun.

**1 Hour later..**

He was finally asleep and I went to shower. I felt so discussed with myself for letting it happen. For once I hope he wore a condom because if he didn't I hope I didn't end up pregnant.

Two weeks later…

I woke every morning for two weeks to throw up my food from the night before. My period was a week late and I was having trouble at school for all the boys. I was on lunch when Jessica came up to me.

Jessica: "Hey Bella"

Bella: "Hey Jess, what's going on?"

Jessica: " Nothing did you hear we have a new family stating tomarrow?"

Bella: "No I didn't why?"

Jessica: " Just wondering so you still going to the dance next month?"

Bella: "No Jess is there a point for this?"

Jessica: "No I will see you later."

She left without another word. The only thing I was worried about was if I was pregnant. Curiousity was getting the best of me. After school was done I got into my truck and drove to Port Angeles. I stopped at the local drug store bought a pregnancy test and drove home. When I got there Cassandra's BMW was in the driveway. Great I thought. I walked intothe house.

Cassandra: "Stephan is that you?"

Bella: "No it's me."

Cassandra: "Oh Bella I was wondering where you went after school?"

Bella: "None of your business Cassandra. I'm eighteen I can take care of myself."

Cassandra: "well anyway your father is gone for three days for work in Port Angeles."

Bella: "Okay I'm going to my room."

I walked up the stairs to my room. I put my bag in to the corner and took out the test. I read all the instructions and went into the bathroom. I waited five minutes and decided it was time to look at it. It was positive. This can't be happening I thought. I decided to go for a drive. I walked down the stairs grabbed my stuff and walked out. I could hear Cassandra's protests but I didn't care. I got into my truck and started driving. I turned the radio on the hear 'What I've Done: By Linkin Park'

In this farewell

_There's no blood_

_There's no alibi_

_Cause I've drawn regret_

_From the truth_

_Of a thousand lies_

I started crying for what I let happen and for the child that was created by mistake.

So let mercy come

_And wash away_

_What I've done_

_I'll face myself_

_To cross out what I've become_

_Erase myself_

And let go of what I've done

My vision blurred I couldn't help but hate myself so much for letting myself get into this situation.

Put to rest

_What you thought of me _

_While I've cleaned this state_

_With the hands_

_Of uncertainty_

_For what I've done _

_I start agin_

_And whatever pain may come_

_Today this ends_

_I'm forgiving what I've done_

I dint see the silver car come out infront of me. Alll I felt was being flipped over and I could hear a velvet voice talking to me telling me to stay awake. The smell of blood was to much I started falling asleep.

Before I went into sleeping state I said..

Bella: "Save my baby"

There's chapter one I hope you guys really liked it. Edward is a vampire and so are the Cullens. Edward does come into the next chapter so hope you all liked it please review.

Edwardslover304

Crystal


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Hospital

Chapter 2: Hospital

BPOV:

I could here a beeping noise and I started to wake up. I opened my eyes to see Cassandra and Charlie at my side. They looked so sad.

Bella: "Dad."

Charlie: "Bella baby, are you in pain?"

Bella: "No, what about my baby is it okay?"

Cassandra: "Bella how long have you been pregnant for?"

Bella: "A few weeks, why?"

Charlie: "Stephan admitted he raped you and got you pregnant. Why didn't you tell us he was doing this?"

Bella: "Because I knew you wouldn't believe me."

Cassandra: "Bella no matter what we would believe you. It is still a serious situation."

Bella: "I know that."

Just then the doctor came through the door. He was beautiful young, gold eyes, blond hair.

Carlisle: "Bella how are you feeling?"

Bella: "Better."

Carlisle: "Well I got some pictures for you, of you baby. Or I should say of your twins."

Cassandra: "OMG no way, Bella that's great I going to have not one but two grand babies."

Carlisle: "Well anyway I would like you to meet my son Edward, he is the one you crashed into."

Just then another beautiful person walked through the door. He had auburn hair, gold eyes, he looked my age.

Edward: "Umm would everyone mind if I talked to Bella by myself?"

Charlie: "Sure, come on Cassandra we should go check out new houses were going to need a bigger one. Bye sweetie."

Bella: "Bye dad."

They left and Carlisle did the same. The strange boy came forward and sat beside me.

Bella: "Hi I'm Bella, as you already know."

Edward: "Well I'm Edward Cullen, nice to meet you Bella."

I took his hand and I felt a jolt between us. But his hands were cold.

Edward: "So you're having twins I here."

Bella: "Yeah never in my wildest dreams I thought I would ever get pregnant."

Edward: "Yeah well your truck was totaled from the accident so I will be driving you to school for a while. I arranged it with Charlie and Cassandra already."

Bella: "Thank you Edward."

Edward: "You get some sleep now and I will see you tomorrow again okay."

Bella: "Okay bye."

He got up and kissed my forehead, then left. I fell into a dreamless sleep.

_Well there is chapter 2 hoped you liked it please review. _

_Edwardslover304_

_Crystal_


	3. Chapter 3

Nine of New Life: Chapter 3

Nine of New Life: Chapter 3

BPOV:

The next week I was cleared to leave the hospital. I had my maternity pills and everything I needed for school back on track. I woke up to Cassandra opening the curtains of my room telling me to get up. I suddenly got a wave of nausea and ran to the bathroom. She held back my hair and everything. After I was done pucking my guts up I took a shower and got ready for Edward to pick me up. I walked down the stairs to see him waiting at the front door like an angel.

EPOV:

I waited for Bella at her front door. She came down the stairs and looked like an angel that glowed. She was more beautiful than a regular pregnant women.

Edward: "You look beautiful today." She blushed and walked out the front door and into the Mercedes that I borrowed from Carlisle until the Volvo was fixed. When we were in the car she became really quite.

Edward: "What are you thinking?" she looked up at me and looked at her hands.

Bella: "Well does everyone know that I'm pregnant?"

Edward: "No one knows but me and your family. Don't worry everything will be okay." Just than I pulled into the school and looked outside.

Edward: "So umm I wanted to ask you something."

Bella: "What's that?"

Edward: "I…"

Sorry my fans I had to end it their hope you liked it. I will be updating soon hopefully. It depends on if my boyfriend gets his act together or not. Drama, Drama anyway reviews please.

Crystal


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Confession

Chapter 4 Confession

BPOV: he looked at me with loving eyes but he was going to ask something important.

Edward: "I wanted to know if you would like to go out on a date with me?"

Bella: "Edward I don't even know you and your asking me out?"

Edward: "Did you feel that connection in the hospital the other day?"

Bella: "Yes I did what does that have to do with this?"

Edward: "I have been waiting all my life for you and you can't change that."

This was so new to me but that connection as keeping me sane right now. I thought about it and it would be a nice thing to try.

Bella: "Edward I do like you and I would love to go on a date with you."

He smiled and got out of the car. He came around to my side of the car and opened the door. When I got out it was like everyone was watching. Edward walked me to my first class, which was English. Edward touched my check and walked away. The day went by fast. I didn't have to do gym due to me being pregnant. I handed the note to Coach Clapp, who looked at me funny. I blew it off and went to the library. I sat down at an old looking computer and turned it on. I took out my Biology homework and started reading to answer the questions in class. I finished the last one and I looked at the computer ready for me to use. I checked my email I had one from Renee. My mother who lived in Phoenix with her new husband. I opened it.

_Isabella,_

_I have the greatest news for you. Phil and I are having a baby. Isn't that great I can't believe it either. I heard you ended up in the hospital so I hope I can take time off work to come down and see you. How is Charlie? Hope everything is going well._

_Love you always,_

_Renee_

No this could not be happening she was pregnant and now I was too. This brought tears to my eyes and she was coming down here. She will be so disappointed in me. I pushed back my tears and wrote back.

_Mom,_

_No need to come down to Forks. Congrats on the baby I hope all is going well. However I should tell you this now but I am pregnant with twins. I know it's a shocker but please bare with me and try not to freak out on Charlie he couldn't stop it if he tried._

_Love you always,_

_Bella_

I sent the email to her and shut off the computer. I looked at the clock and it said 2:00, great I got up and started making my way to my locker when I seen a figure outside. He had tan skin and black hear tied back in a ponytail. He made eye contact with me and then turned and ran away. I went to my locker and the bell rang. Edward was at my locker within a few minutes and he led me to the car. On the drive home I had to ask about the stranger.

Bella: "Edward I seen someone outside when I was on my to my locker. He had tan skin and black hair."

His fists tightened on the steering wheel. I kept starring at him I couldn't read his expression.

Edward: "Bella promise me if you see this person again text me from this phone"

He gave me a silver phone.

Edward: "promise me you don't need to get involved with him okay."

Bella: "Why?"

Edward: "Bella I will tell you when I figure out stuff okay."

We were outside of my house now and it started raining. He reached over to my face and kissed me on the lips. The connection was there again. I couldn't help my self but wanted more. He pulled away from me.

Edward: "You should get inside now."

I opened the door and turned back one last time.

Bella: "Edward I love you."

I shut the door before he could react and ran into the house.

Well my fans another chapter done. Sorry I haven't updated in a while Exams are driving me crazy. Anyway tell me what you think please review.

_**Edwardslover304**_

_**Crystal**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Unexpected Visitor

Chapter 5: Unexpected Visitor

BPOV: I got into the house and found a note taped to the fridge.

_Bella,_

_Charlie and I went to get your mother and Phil from the airport. We will be home as soon as possible don't get yourself in trouble and we will see you soon._

_Love you always_

_Charlie & Cassandra_

I opened the fridge and pulled out some ham and bread I was think of having a ham sandwich then I got the craving for pickles. This pregnancy thing is insane I thought cant have on thing without craving the other. I laughed to myself. I grabbed my backpack from the front door and went to the table I had just pulled out my books when I heard a knock at the door. I got up to see who it was I opened the door. The same guy I seen at school was standing at my door. Fear went through me so fast I slammed the door and locked it. I ran to grab the silver phone Edward gave me I texted him.

_Edward help me he's here the guy from the school, help._

I managed to send it then ran to the basement. I could here the breaking of the door then screeching tires on the road I just hoped it was Edward. I heard a growl then something breaking, and then whimpering away. The basement door opened and I screamed bloody murder. Edward came up to me and took me in his arms. He carried me upstairs and put me into bed.

Bella: "Edward who was that?"

Edward: "Bella for now all you need is sleep I will tell Charlie and Cassandra what happened. Also I will tell you everything in the morning cause now I guess I can't leave you alone with out someone trying to kill the twins."

Bella: "But…"

Edward: "No but's go to sleep."

He started humming a tune I didn't know but I soon drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

EPOV:

She finally was asleep when Charlie arrived home he had Bella's mom and her new husband with her. He ran into the house calling Bella's name I ran down the stairs.

Edward: "Quiet or you'll wake her." Charlie stared at me.

Charlie: "What the hell happened to my house I have a broken front door walls that are caved in, what the hell happened to my daughter and grand babies?"

Edward: "Okay Charlie someone was after Bella for a reason now I have a good hunch of why but I need some help." I looked over to Cassandra for some help. "Cassandra you know what I'm talking about right?"

Cassandra: "Yes I do but it's never been possible in my whole history of being with my ex-husband, it's quiet Impossible and the fact that she is pregnant with twins makes them want them more."

Charlie: "Okay now you have lost me."

Renee: "Yes you have lost me to do care to explain because I want to know what the hell my daughter is being attacked for."

Cassandra: "okay why don't we sit down and I will tell you." We all sat around Cassandra.

Cassandra: "When I was 16 I fell in love with my ex-husband Billy Black. Now when I final got pregnant with Stephan I was almost 26 and I knew there was something wrong with the baby because I was 3 months pregnant and I looked about 6 months pregnant and that's when Billy told me that my son was going to be a werewolf and not by choice."

She looked at her hands and then continued.

Cassandra: "Sense Stephan was a werewolf it shows now that Bells is carrying twins and it has never happened in the history of the werewolves. That's why she is being attacked because they want her so they can get their hands on the children. But there is a twist because Bella has a connection with Edward it changes everything because Edward is Vampire…"

Charlie: "WHAT?"

Cassandra: "Let me finish, because Edward is a vampire and the children have taken in a liking for Edward it means they can change into a different species. It all depends on the way the mother acts toward that person. If Bells had stayed with Stephan then they would stay werewolves forever but now there changing inside her."

Renee: "You mean to tell me my grand babies are mythical creatures? How is it possible? What will they turn out to be I mean what species?"

Cassandra: "Well my best bet is part Vampire part Human. That's the only thing I can think of."

Charlie: "Well then umm Edward what do you eat?"

Edward: "I hunt animals that's why my eyes are topaz color."

Charlie: "Okay well I think it's time we get some sleep. Especially you Renee sense you are pregnant. You can take the spare bedroom. Edward you can stay in Bella's room watch over her please?"

Edward: "Sure I don't see it being a problem."

Charlie: "Okay then that's settled I'm off good night."

We all said are good nights and went to bed. I walked to Bella's door and opened it. She was sound asleep. I tried to figure out why I could hear her thoughts. It was about midnight when I heard voices in my head.

Voices: "Daddy?"

I was shocked. There was no way in hell the kids were talking to me. I decided to answer back.

Edward: "Yes babies?"

Voices: "We love you and mommy."

Edward: "Well we love you to now go to sleep"

I heard a low murmur and then silence. The kids must have a power like mine. We will have to test it out later I watched Bella for the rest of the night.

Well my fans what did you think? I hoped you liked it and I don't own any of the characters from twilight only the ones I made up. Anyways please review. Thanks

Crystal

Edwardslover304


	6. Chapter 6

1 month later…

**1 month later…**

BPOV:

Edward and I had been on a few dates sense that night I was almost attacked. Edward told me everything about himself and that he is a vampire. It scared me at first because when I was told my babies were turning into vampires I freaked. But the best part about it was Edward was going to be there dad and not Stephan. Edward was driving me to the hospital for a check up on the babies. I now looked like I was 5 months pregnant instead of two. We walked hand in hand into Carlisle office. I got changed into my hospital gown and waited for my ultrasound to start.

Carlisle came in with the machine and put cold blue jelly stuff on my swollen stomach. As soon as he put the mouse on my stomach I could see my babies.

Bella: "That's amazing and so beautiful." a tear slipped out of my eyes.

Edward: "Their beautiful Bella just like you." He smiled at me.

Carlisle: "Do you want to know the genders?"

Bella: "Well sure why not."

Carlisle: "Well it looks like one boy and the other a girl."

Bella: "Oh my God a baby girl and boy amazing, wow I can't believe it."

Edward: "Carlisle sense she is so big should we keep her at home or still let her go to school?"

Carlisle: "I would still go to school for about another two weeks and then we would have to keep you at home. Okay Bella?"

Bella: "Yeah it's fine with me." I got up and wiped the jelly off my stomach and changed. I grabbed the print out of the babies picture and went back to Charlie's house.

We got to the house and noticed there was more cars' there than there were as posed to be. We walked up to the door and I opened it to find….

_Another chapter my fans hoped you liked it. Sorry that it is short but anyway review please._

_Edwardslover304_

_Crystal_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

BPOV:

Walking into the house was probably the funniest thing I have ever done. There were streamers everywhere along with balloons. People started filling the entrance in the hallway and saying hello' s with hugs and kisses.

I finally got settled in when I realized I was really hungry. Edward got up and grabbed me a plate of food and brought it back to me. I smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I laughed and talked to family members I hadn't seen in years. Mostly my mom's side, she has six siblings in total so I had a lot of cousins.

My aunt's all asked if I knew the genders of the babies and I smiled at them and told them that I was having twins and that one was a boy and the other a girl. Next were gifts, I got two strollers, two cribs, baby changing tables and lots of other things. I looked around for Edward's family but seen no high or low of them. " Edward?" He looked over at me "Yes Bella?" "Where is your family I was looking forward to meeting them sometime." He frowned at this. "Baby let's talk about this later." I smiled and turned toward my aunt Sara who had been babbling on about her mother experience.

It took a long time to get everyone to go home but overall everyone knew I was tired so Edward took me up to my room after we said our goodnights to Renee, Phil, Charlie and Cassandra.

I was lying on the bed when Edward came to lye with me. I stared into his golden eyes and he just stared back. It looked like he was trying to figure something out. After a while I drifted off to sleep. That's when my worst nightmare happened.

_Dream,_

_I was in the meadow, sitting when I heard footsteps coming toward me. I turned to look who it was but there was no one there. Then I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. The babies were kicking. I looked and cried out when I saw Stephan right in my face. I backed away from him. Now I knew why I was being kicked, it was because the babies were very scared. I stared into his eyes. "You can't keep them away from me forever you know. Whether they are a half-breed or not they will always be my babies. I will have them taken from you; the pack is on my side when it comes to watching those babies grow up. I promise you this that you aren't just dreaming when you wake up you will have something to remember this." With that he transformed into a snow-white wolf and swung out his paw to scratch my arm._

_End of Dream._

I woke up with sweat running down my face.My arm was hurting, and I looked down to see a claw mark. He must have been here in order to inflict it. I got up and ran from my room. I looked back at the room and then I ran into something rock hard I was just about to hit the floor when something or someone caught me. I opened my eyes to see Edward's worried face.

"Edward, thank god you're here, he was here Edward." I heard him take in a long breath and exhaled. "I'm sorry I had to run some things to the hospital for Carlisle. Did he hurt you Bella?" I had tears in my eyes and I looked down to my arm. He followed my gaze, he held me even tighter. "This bastard will get what he deserves when the time comes Bella."

I stared into his gold eyes and decided it was time to tell him about the dream. So I did, he didn't take it to well. Though I smoothed it over pretty well, he was still very paranoid. He rocked me back in forth until I fell into a dreamless sleep.

EPOV:

I rocked her back in forth until she had fallen asleep. It had been a while sence I had heard the babies voices in my head. I decide I should call Alice to see if she sees any danger.

The phone rang twice then she picked up.

"Hello Edward."

"Alice, I know you know why I called you so why don't you tell me what I want to know."

"Edward, you know I can't see him because he is a werewolf. But I do have a warning for Bella. Edward I had a vision that there are going to be complications in the birth of the twins."

"Alice, what do you mean complications? The babies are healthy and fine so I don't understand why you are having to question Carlisle's profession."

"You know better than anyone that I would never question him, but rest assured there will be a surprise for when she gives birth. Like for instance her next ultrasound you won't be able to see the babies at all. This I don't know why happens but it will happen." Just then Alice went silent on the phone. I tapped into her mind. She was having a vision.

Bella lying in bed tossing and turning, she looked like she was in agony. She sat right up in bed and grabbed her stomach and cried out in pain.

Then the vision ended, the next thing I heard was a scream of bloody murder. Like the one I heard in the dream. I dropped the phone and ran for the stairs.


	8. Chapter 8

EPOV:

I speed up the stairs praying she was okay, she was holding her swollen stomach and crying. I grabbed her in my arms and raced her to the Volvo. I drove to the hospital where Carlisle waited patiently for us. He rushed her into a room and got to work, quickly. He asked me what had happened and I explained everything I knew about the dream and my conversation with Alice. He asked me to leave the room so he could stabilize her, so I did has I was told and went to the waiting room. Rosalie was the first to arrive of my siblings, she looked very upset for me and as I got up she grabbed me and gave me a hug. (_ I'm so sorry Edward, I hope she will be fine and the babies will live. I hope that you understand that I'm so sorry.) _She said it through her mind, it wasn't like Rosalie to be like this but she knew Bella meant a lot to me no matter what the cost was.

About an hour later my family arrived, Alice filled everyone in and that we were talking of a plan of action to see if Stephan was still in jail when Carlisle came out of her room. He gave me a grave look and blocked his thoughts.

"Carlisle, what's wrong with her? Will she be okay? What of the children?" Alice asked so fast you could barley understand her.

"Well Bella is stabilized, but she came close to losing one of the babies as far as I know, they are all alright."

I signed with relief, she didn't loss the babies and that's all that counted for Bella and I. I got up and walked to her room, She was asleep from the drugs they had given her. I got thinking that maybe if I would leave things wouldn't be so bad without me. She wouldn't be in a lot of danger, so if I killed Stephan and left then she would be safe from her worst nightmare. My choice of decision was to leave her for a while see how she would do without me. I kissed her lips and she stirred a bit, I walked out of the hospital room, where Alice grabbed me.

"How dare you think about leaving her like this, of all the pathetic shit you have put yourself through, all these years trying to find the one and your just going to throw it away just like that. I am ashamed to be your sister but if you leave I will personally see that she falls in love with someone other than you." She looked me dead in the eye while she made her threat. Jasper came up behind her and took her shoulders and she released me. I walked out of the hospital, when all of a sudden I heard the cries of not only Bella and the babies but the hungry growl of a wolf.

Hello my fans sorry I haven't updated in a long, long time. I have been really busy with school, unfortunately. I hope to be writing a little more often now that the stress levels have gone down. Please review, tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions let me know I'm always open for some new ideas.

_Edwardslover304_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

EPOV

As I ran toward Bella's room I heard the wolf snarl, I ripped through the door to see Stephan leaning over Bella. I quickly grabbed him off her and through him to the ground. Emmett was right behind him and grabbed him. "Get rid of him now". He nodded and dragged Stephan with him. I turned to look at Bella; she was breathing heavy and started screaming in pain.

I looked to Alice, "Get Carlisle, and now". She nodded and took off; I went back to Bella's side and held her close. Carlisle came in a moment later with a nurse. "Edward, what happened?" I tried to explain but Bella was screaming too much so Carlisle looked at her more thorough. "Edward she is in labour, we need to move her to the birthing unit now".

Carlisle started rolling the bed into the birthing unit when all of a sudden Stephan's pack showed up. This was no time to be doing this; I nodded at Jake hoping he would stay outside and wait to talk. Alice came to my side, "Alice talk to the pack while Bella is in labour". She nodded and went on her way.

Once Carlisle had everything, secure in the birthing unit he started instructing Bella to push. "Bella I need you to push, I know it hurts but you must do it". Another one of the contractions hit and she pushed after another push I heard a beautiful cry. Bella started panting, "What is it?" Carlisle looked up at us, "It's your baby girl". She smiled but then started screaming again. I held her hand through the last pushes of our baby boy. I then heard another crying voice and Bella started crying and smiling. "Are they healthy?" Carlisle smiled "Yes, they are". He brought both babies over to Bella and I, He gave our boy to me and the girl to Bella.

Bella smiled as she looked upon our healthy girl. "What should we name them?" I looked from my son to my daughter they both had dark brown hair like Bella's both had pale skin just like their mother. I smiled "How about we name our daughter Katarina Elizabeth Marie Cullen". Bella smiled down at Katarina, "I love it, my beautiful Katarina. Since you named our daughter I want to name our son". I smiled at her and handed her our son. She looked at him for a long while.

She looked up at me with a smile on her face, "I think I want to name him Anthony Markus Cullen". I smiled at her "I like it, it suits him very much". Carlisle looked at both of us I nodded because he thought the family should be able to see the babies now.


End file.
